


Sanay Na

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z are best friends, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, i love joshua hong too, wonwoo centric
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Ang alam lang ni Wonwoo ay magmahal. Mahalin siya na kailanman ay hindi nabaling ang atensyon sa kanya. Paano nga? Kung siya ay masaya na sa piling ng iba?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sanay Na

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI112  
>  **OPM:** Game of Questions - I Belong to the Zoo  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** I hope I did the prompt justice, Wonwoo and Joshua are pretty much my ults but I’ve never written for them before. Nevertheless, I tried my best huhu I hope you enjoy c:

_Una, mahal ni Wonwoo si Joshua._

Simula noong first years pa sila, may gusto na si Wonwoo kay Joshua. 

Iilang lingo palang ang lumipas sa pag-umpisa ng klase. Habang kumakain sa malaki nilang cafeteria, naguusap sina Soonyoung, Junhui, Jihoon, at Wonwoo ng kung anu-anong bagay. Nasa getting-to-know-you stage pa sila noon. Mga simpleng tanong lang ang pinag-uusapan at umabot sa punto kung may nagugustuhan ba sila.

“Marami atang gwapo sa room natin. Pero wala paring tatalo sa akin.” asar ni Junhui.

“Ikaw Won, may gusto ka ba sa block natin? Kahit potential crush lamang?” daig ni Soonyoung.

“Wala talaga hahah” sagot naman ni Wonwoo.

“Seryoso? Kahit sa ibang block? Wala talagang kumuha sa atensyon mo, Won?” tanong muli ni Jihoon. 

Napaisip si Wonwoo, wala naman siyang nagugustuhan sa klase niya. Pero dahil ayaw niyang ma-iwan sa usapan sa bago niyang tropa, pinili niya nalang iyung katabi niya sa room nila. Si Joshua Hong. Hindi naman sila close o parating nag-uusap pero may siya lang ang pumunta sa isip ni Wonwoo.

“Uhh, sige na nga. Iyung katabi ko sa room, si Joshua, pinahiram niya ako nang ballpen kahapon.”

“Ang soft mo Won baka matuluyan ka nga diyan sa p.c. mo, cute din naman si Shua palaging gumagamit ng conyo.” binanggit ni Jihoon.

At sa naubos din ang oras sa lunch break nila at kailangan na nilang bumalik sa klase. Lumipas ang panahon at binalewala lang ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang sinabi dahil wala namang laman ang mga salitang binitaw niya. Ngunit habang lumilipas ang mga araw paunti-unting napansin ni Wonwoo si Joshua.

Una niyang napansin ang paraan nang pagsusulat ni Joshua, na kahit nagmamadali siya ay maayos pa rin and sulat-kamay niya. Nakita niya na mahilig pala si Joshua maglaro ng Minecraft sa phone niya kapag tapos na siya sa kailangang gawin, pero sa punto lang na gusto niyang gumawa ng mga bahay sa creative mode. Napansin niya na may bracelet si Joshua na palagi niyang sinusuot at kapag may recitation ay parati niyang pini-pihit ito. Sa bawat araw na lumilipas tila dumarami rin ang mga napapansin ni Wonwoo kay Joshua. Hindi na ata namalayan ni Wonwoo na ang simpleng pagtingin niya ay nahaluan na pala ng munting inosenteng pag-ibig.

_Pangalawa, nasanay na si Wonwoo na mahalin si Joshua._

Hanggang umabot sa kasalukuyan. May gusto pa rin si Wonwoo kay Joshua. Hindi pa rin alam ni Joshua ang nararamdaman ni Wonwoo, pero okay lang iyun diba? Siguro sa iba hindi, pero sa isip ni Wonwoo, okay lang basta nandiyan si Joshua. Ilang taon naman niyang ginusto si Joshua, nasanay na siya na ang unang hanapin sa tuwing pumunta sa loob ng isang silid ay kung nasaan naka lugar si Joshua. Nasanay na siyang titigan ang berdeng bilog sa Facebook kung online ba si Joshua, kahit na wala naman siyang sasabihin sa chat. Nasanay na siyang mag-hintay at minsan magdasal sa maykapal na sana makasama sila ni Joshua sa mga grupo. Tanggap naman ni Wonwoo na hindi alam ni Joshua ang nararamdaman niya. 

Nasanay na din si Wonwoo sa tuwing may kasama si Joshua at inaasar siya sa iba nilang kaklase. Hindi rin naman kasalanan ni Joshua na maraming may nagkakagusto sa kaniya. Ito kasi iyun, si Joshua ay may reputasyon bilang mabait, matalino, magalang. Tila lahat na lang yata. Binabalewala lang naman ni Wonwoo iyun dahil kahit kailan nanatili namang single si Joshua. Ayaw rin ni Wonwoo na parang sapilitang mabalik din sa kanya ang pagmamahal na nadarama niya. Sa tingin ni Wonwoo, wala naman siyang rason para magmadali, sapat na para sa kanya na magkaibigan sila. Sapat na sa kanya ang pagkakataong mahalin niya si Joshua, kahit sa malayo lamang.

Kaya nang bigla niyang nalaman na magkasama na pala si Mingyu at Joshua, tila naging blanko ang isip ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin, kung ano ang dapat niyang madarama. Dahil hanggang sa sandaling iyon, ang alam lang ni Wonwoo ay kung paano mahalin si Joshua. 

Wala naman akong karapatang magselos si Wonwoo, alam niya iyon. Pero hindi niya mapipigilan ang nadarama niya sa tuwing makikita si Joshua na masaya kasama si Mingyu. May boyfriend na iyung tao, may iniibig na at may umiibig din sa kaniya. Pero nasanay na din si Wonwoo sa sakit na nadarama tuwing nakikita ni ya silang magkasama. Bakit ba nagpapakahirap si Wonwoo magmahal nang taong may nagmamay-ari na ang puso? 

_Pangatlo, mahal ni Joshua at Mingyu ang isa’t-isa._

Pauwi na si Wonwoo dahil mag aalas-siyete na ng gabi, hindi niya inaasahang makitang magkasama si Joshua at Mingyu sa tapat ng 7-11 sa building na kumakain. Napahinto sa paglalakad si Wonwoo. Nanlamig bigla ang paligid at napaisip siya sa lahat na pagkakataon na sana sinabi niya nalang kay Joshua ang totoo. Sana kahit konti ipinakita niya kung gaano niya kamahal si Joshua. Siguro kapag sinabi niya, baka may pagkakataon pa siya at sila sana ang magkasama sa ilalim nang dilaw na buwan. Pero huli na, may nanalo na. 

Kahit sa malayo, makikita ni Wonwoo kung gaano kasaya si Joshua. Ang ngiti niya na nakalaan para kay Mingyu. 

Nadama niya na parang inaapakan niya ang isang pribadong sandali, kaya lumingon siya at mabilisang umuwi. Tama ba iyon? Na kahit nasaktan siya sa nakita niya, masaya pa rin siya dahil masaya naman si Joshua. ‘Tangina. Masaya rin siya para kay Mingyu dahil kaya niyang pasayahin si Joshua nang ganoon ka tindi. _Karapat-dapat nga sila sa isa’t-isa._

_Panghuli._

Dahil Sabado na sa kinabukasan, nagkulong si Wonwoo sa kwarto niya hanggang gabi. Nakatulala lang siya buong araw. Tila hindi niya din alam kung ano ang nadadarama niya. Wala siyang luha na kayang ibigay dahil sa tingin niya wala siya sa lugar para iyakan ang taong hindi naman sa kaniya. Hinayaan na lang niyang lumipas ang oras.

Babalik na sana si Wonwoo sa kaniyang matindid na pagtitig sa pader na biglang tumugtog ang kuliling sa kaniyang selpon. May isang text galing kay Soonyoung.

_[ Nasa labas kami ng dorm. Buksan mo ang pinto, bago masira ni Ji ang doorknob. <3 ]_

“Hindi na sana kayo pumunta dito. Pero thank you pa rin.” Sabi ni Wonwoo pagbukas niya sa pinto at nakita niya ang kaniyang matatalik na kaibigan.

“Nakatulala ka lang naman, at least ngayon may kasama ka sa pag-titingin mo sa pader.” sa isip ni Junhui, nais lang nilang aliwin si Wonwoo. O kaya ma alis ang isipan nito ang pagiging malungkot niya. O pwede rin na ipalabas sana ni Wonwoo ang lahat ng mapanglaw na pag-iisip nito. Matagal na nilang kilala si Wonwoo, at alam nilang kapag hayaan nalang nila ay hinding-hindi ito magsasabi kung ano ang pinagdadaanan niya.

Pumunta diretso sa kusina si Jihoon at Soonyoung. Nagsimula silang mag-labas ng mga pinggan. “May dala pa kaming pagkain, Won.”

Pagkatapos kumain, nag-tipon sila sa harapan ng TV para may ingay din dahil napakatahimik parin. “Won, mag-usap nga tayo. Ayaw naming nasasaktan ka pero nagtataka rin kami kung bakit hindi ka umamin.” tinanong ni Jihoon.

“Alam mo Ji, gustong-gusto ko sana umamin. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit hinayaan kong lumipas ang taon at pumunta sa ganito.” naramdaman nilang tatlo ang sakit sa tinig nito.

“Naaalala mo ba noong akala din natin na may gusto si Jun kay Shua tapos tinulungan mo pa nga siyang umamin? Bakit wala kang sinabi nuon pa, Won?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang binigyan si Wonwoo ng tubig.

“Nasanay lang talaga ako na andun lang palagi si Joshua. Alam mo ‘yon, iyung tipong wala akong minamadali kasi hindi naman nagbabago ang nararamdaman ko para sa kaniya. Nakalimutan ko yata na ako lang ang nagmamahal.”

Hindi napigilan ni Soonyoung ang sarili at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi ko naman gusto na dahil mahal ko siya, mamahalin niya rin ako. Wala. Ewan talaga, ang dali niyang mahalin Ji.” 

"Won. Takot ka bang mawala si Shua sa iyo?" Dahan-dahan na tinanong ni Jihoon. Nagaalala na siya dahil parang nawalan ng liwanag ang mga mata ng kaniyang kaibigan. 

"Ano pa bang ikatatakot ko? Kahit kailan hindi naman siya naging akin." Sabay pagpikit sa kaniyang mata. 

"Siguro ewan lang kasi ang tagal ko na siyang minahal. Pagmamahal ito diba? Di ko rin alam. Puta." Nakangiti si Wonwoo pagkatapos sa sinabi niya pero alam nilang apat na nasasaktan pa rin ang puso ni Wonwoo, kahit ayaw niyang aminin ito. 

"Totoo naman na minahal mo si Joshua. Pagmamahal na din na gusto mo kung anong ikabubuti niya, kung ano ang nagpapasaya sa kaniya. Pagmamahal na puro, na walang hinihinging kapalit."

“Alam kong hindi ko lugar ito Won ‘ah, pero sa akala ko din may chance na magugustuhan ka ni Shua eh.” sinimulan ni Junhui.

“Oo nga, ilang taon na Won. Akala namin na baka sakali ma-“ dagdag sana ni Soonyoung pero naunahan siya ni Wonwoo.

“Huwag na, ayaw ko nang isipin iyon. Gusto ko lang matapos na ito. Tama na, ayaw ko na. Tutal, masaya naman ako para kay Joshua. Iyon ang importante sa akin ngayon.”

Kung tutuusin, nasanay na si Wonwoo sa hapdi na kasama sa pagmamahal niya kay Joshua. Pero tila may nararamdaman siyang ibang klaseng sakit sa puso niya kapag mapunta sa isip ang pagtigil niya. Sapagkat ang hindi mahalin si Joshua ang kaisa-isang bagay na hindi kayang masanayan ni Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Leave a comment to let me know what you think please! Here’s my cc if ever you’d want to talk :) <https://curiouscat.me/primrosette>


End file.
